mfgfandomcom-20200214-history
Amerowolf
=Amerowolf: A History= Amerowolf joined on August 24th, 2004 but remained inactive till a few months later in December, she found MFG after most likely googling for Gohan pictures and joined it as a Radditz/Gohan/Yamcha fan. MFG was not her first forum, before that she had been raised by the perverts at Fanart-central's forum (which has since been censored due to events that she has yet to understand). Fanfiction and the Black Star Clan The earliest events of her MFG experience that she can still recall are the connections she made in the Fan Fiction section. Her first friend at MFG was a member named Shadow Gohan, who was the only one that treated her nicely. Following him, she began to post some spottily crafted Fan Fictions, later she was invited into the Fan Fiction Clan, the Black Star Clan, meeting other members such as ssoldmanjenkins (vivi), majinvegeta28, and UlitmateSaiyanjin JC (Nikushimi). She doesn't remember too much other than doing some fanart work for the clan and being very sad when Shadow Gohan was banned. Role-Playing and the Legend that is Lazlo After her stint with Fan Fiction, Amerowolf moved on to the Roleplaying section where she met a man with whom she would share bonds with still to this day. He was the legendary Lazlo who was just finding his feet on the forums. She treated him nicely and they soon became friends and roleplay comrades. Both Lazlo and herself had characters which used their usernames (Lazlo and Amerowolf) the days in which Amerowolf roleplayed as Amerowolf were some of the best of her forum experience. Years later, Lazlo had grown mighty in the RPG and Amerowolf had grown weary of it. She no longer role-played as Amerowolf and couldn't create a character that suited her quite as well. During her RPG stay, she had the pleasure of experiencing Android #17/Turles reign as mod, Monster Buyon's reign as mod, Lazlo's epic reign as Mod, and Notorious' reign as mod. However, she did not get to experience BI/Gosan/Island/Eragon/Vivi's reigns. Anime: Construction of a life-changing passion All while she was puttering around in the Fan Fiction and Role Play sections, Amerowolf had been wondering around the other sections as well. Being an avid TV-watcher, she found certain sections of the Anime Section, which back then had a sub-section for just about every series, to her liking. She does not recall any particularly important encounters, only that it was through the influence of Squallsoft and outside real life people that caused her to buy her first boxset of the Samurai X series. While nothing important seems to have happened like it did in the RPG or Fan Fiction sections, it was the variety of the anime sub-sections that influenced Amerowolf to watch as many of them as she could. Needless to say, once they were merged, she was slightly heart-broken. It is through the knowledge of anime that Amerowolf acquired some of her best friends on the whole wide internets, including Engel, Shirogetsu, Spankthemonkey, Crayne, and Masked_Felix (although much, much later). A Striking Admiration: Sylvia Amerowolf found her footing on the forum well enough, having gathering friends from aforementioned sections, but along came a member that absolutely encaptured her attention. After much thought, Amerowolf has determined that her admiration for the member Sylvia was caused by the fact that she so reminded her of the people who had practically raised her on the Fanart-Central forums. She was funny, nice, and had certain qualities that Amerowolf herself desired to take on. Dream: Realized Whether they admit or not, all MFG members want to be a moderator. There's a magic in the title that commands attention, a quiet dignity, if you will. In 2005-ish, Amerowolf became a Mod of the Other Anime Section. Dream: Deferred After about a week as an anime mod, Amerowolf personified contentment. Though, content as she was, it did not change the fact that she was young. With youth, came trust, a quality she now lacks. A member by the name of Gaara (he had several names, but he liked to name himself after characters) approached her on AIM one day in a fluster. He told her they had de-admined Ace, an admin that she didn't really know, but had seen as being a charming fellow. It turns out, that was a lie. A horrible, horrible lie. The damage had been done, trusting her friend and doing as he had told her, she quit the staff. After she found out of his vicious lie, Amerowolf left MFG in complete and utter shame and returned to the Fanart-Central forums where she made several new friends. Brief Return After a month or two, swallowing the sick shame in her body, Amerowolf returned. Within minutes of this return, her hero Sylvia PMed her. Sylvia asked her to accompany her to Chibi Mystic Gohan's forums, Chibi's Lookout. Amerowolf did so, feeling relieved to be able to be around her favorite MFG members, but not have to be around the staff (still feeling shame for her hasty resignation). The fun they had there was top-notch, Amerowolf remembers the series Love Hina well because of the charismatic topic she made about why all those girls are hot. Though she made another mistake of youth, following the crowd. She had gotten herself mixed up in a topic that was bashing MFG, liking Chibi's forum and being bitter about Sylvia's unjust de-modding, Amerowolf joined in. She was banned for it. Though it was lifted after she did not follow through with the threats that were made against MFG. Down the Rabbit Hole Again Although Amerowolf was heart broken that Sylvia would not be returning, Amerowolf did return to MFG. She soon lost touch of her hero and is pretty sad about it to this day. Though time does have a way of going on anyway. Day after day, Amerowolf continued to chat. getting herself into trouble, if only in a minor way. It can be theorized that she has such a knack for trouble due to the the figures she idolized in the past. Shirogetsu <333? She watched members come, members go. It was a long blur there for awhile. Then there was a strange transgender ray of hope. I use the word transgender as Amerowolf met a member by the name of SailorNeptunesLover (Shirogetsu) and for some reason, she as well as a few others thought him a girl. He was quite the charmer back in those days, Amerowolf grew quite fond of him. Though as he got old, he grew more ...aggressive and lost the admiration of some of the members. He still holds Amerowolf's love, though. Since she can't bring herself to hate him, and he does know his anime quite well. Also, he's a big squishy British bear of huggable love on the inside. The Present The forums moved, activity dropped, but MFG is Amerowolf's home. She stuck it out through those stale times. The forums moved to VBulletin where not only did a lot of her friends return, but Amerowolf gained a nasty temper towards trolls, though she had a bad temper before that. The Judge, in particular, was a good nemesis. Although, he was indeed an idiot. Kenshi, too, an idiot. Though Amerowolf acknowledges him for his vast anime knowledge, being a bit of an anime scholar these days, she is fond of a good anime fan. Kenshi was a bad anime fan and an asshat, but absorbed knowledge insanely well and put it to good use when he typed too much on it bashing everything he could get his hands on, for his own good. Sometime in that big mass of days, there arrived a member the piqued familiar feelings and memories. Ranny, who is still relatively new. Amerowolf met her a few days before she joined in an MSN chat, though only briefly. She knew she liked this mysterious lover of Kei's right away. When Ranny joined MFG, Amerowolf grew even more fond. Ranny was...similar to Amerowolf, so similar that it made Amerowolf feel like less of a weirdo, not only that, but she reminded her of Sylvia. More time passes, Amerowolf begins to frequent the MFG IRC channel (#MFG) where she learned that Admin Dino, whom was never much on MFG, was perhaps the nicest, most lovable man she'd ever met. #MFG gained more members, but also...caught some bad publicity. MFG IRC had a fondness for explicit-ness, as does Amerowolf herself. They liked porn, warez, and being mean to others for their own fun. This was what probably effected Amerowolf, riled her up, so to speak. That and a disapproval of the staff's way of handling rules. She lashed out at Admin Superior (whom she had always had a distaste for) one day, calling him a 'F**kin' Furry Wolfman of an Admin' for deleting posts while under invisible mode. It makes Amerowolf mad when the Staff do things anonymously. She was suspended around Christmas 2007, what a christmas that was. Ranny and her comrades at #MFG led a mass leaving, which was scoffed at by the staff, but caused a big hoopla around MFG non-the-less. Amerowolf's ban was lifted early by Dino, who also retired himself as Admin, causing Amerowolf to feel massive guilt, but earning her eternal loyalty towards not only him but to all #MFG members. Amerowolf produced a most heartfelt apology to Superior and commenced in calming her still-angered #MFG comrades down. Time passed once more, Amerowolf tried her very hardest to be on good behavior as she figured she was treading on thin ice and dreaded being banned and having to go back to Fanart-Central's forums, which were not the pleasant safe-haven she had once known. Then she was modded of the Anime & Manga Society, and she is inexplicably happy. She is no longer a Mod but still a regular at MFG. Amerowolf became an administrator of MFG in 2009 after the raid, and has since become an extremely corrupt politician that sucks on Ace and Hasker's cocks every night for her job to remain.